The present invention relates to a magnetic head unit in which a head chip having a plurality of magnetic head elements electrically coupled to a flexible wiring board is sandwiched by a pair of side chips.
FIG. 7 shows a related magnetic head unit 101 for recording a plurality of recording tracks a magnetic tape and reproducing them. The magnetic head unit 101 is provided with a head chip 102 having a plurality of magnetic head elements 100, a pair of side chips 103 sandwiching the head chip 102 from both sides thereof, a protection chip 104 sandwiched by the side chips 103 together with the head chip 102, and a base 105 on which the head chip 102 and the side chips 103 are mounted.
The plural magnetic head elements 100 are arranged on a side face of the head chip 102 which opposes to the protection chip 104 while facing magnetic gaps thereof to a main face 110 defined by the protection chip 104 and the pair of the side chips. The terminal portions of the plural magnetic head elements 100 are placed at an exposed portion in a state where the protection chip 104 is disposed. The terminal portions of the plural magnetic head elements 100 are electrically coupled to a flexible wiring board 106.
The magnetic head unit 101 is configured by abutting the head chip 102, the pair of the side chips 103 and the protection chip 104 with each other. The main face 110 is rounded so as to serve as a sliding face on which a magnetic tape is slid.
In the magnetic head unit 101 configured in this manner, the plural magnetic head elements 100 record and reproduce a signal on and from a magnetic tape which slides on the sliding face. In this case, the plural magnetic head elements 100 are coupled to a magnetic recording and reproducing circuit through the flexible wiring board 106, whereby a desired signal can be recorded and a signal written on the magnetic tape can be reproduced.
However, in the magnetic head unit 101 thus configured, the flexible wiring board 106 is coupled to the plural magnetic head elements 100 by wire bonding etc. That is, after the head chip 102, the pair of the side chips 103, the protection chip 104 and the base 105 are combined, the flexible wiring board 106 is coupled to the terminal portions of the magnetic head elements 100 exposed downward of the protection chip 104 by the wire bonding.
However, in the related magnetic head unit 101, at the time of wire-bonding the flexible wiring board 106, there arises a problem that the workability is not good since the both end portions of the flexible wiring board 106 are close to the pair of the side chips 103. In this case, since the flexible wiring board 106 may not be coupled surely to the plural magnetic head elements 100, the magnetic head unit 101 may not be good in its reliability.
Further, in the related magnetic head unit 101, it is considered that the head chip 102 is formed to be expanded in its both side directions and to make the distance between the pair of the side chips 103 and the flexible wiring board 106 larger so that the wire-bonding operation of the flexible wiring board 106 can be performed easily. However, when the head chip 102 is made larger in this manner, the number of the chips 102 formed from a single substrate is inevitably reduced and so there arises a problem that the productivity is reduced.
In other words, in the related technique, there was a problem that the magnetic head unit 101 excellent in its reliability can not be fabricated by using the head chip 102 with a size as small as possible. That is, there was a problem that it is impossible to obtain a magnetic head unit which realizes both the reliability and the productivity.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a magnetic head unit which is excellent in reliability and productivity.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a magnetic head unit, comprising:
a head chip, provided with a first face;
a plurality of magnetic head elements arranged on the first face of the head chip, each having a terminal portion;
a wiring board member, electrically connected to the respective terminal portions of the magnetic head elements; and
a pair of side chips, for sandwiching the head chip from both sides of the first face thereof, each having faces forming a recessed portion which faces with at least the terminal portions of the magnetic head elements.
In this configuration, since the recessed portion is formed at a portion of each of the side chips which faces to the terminal portions of the magnetic head elements, there can be obtained spaces for connecting the wiring board member to the terminal portions by wire bonding, for example. Accordingly, even if a head chip having a relatively small size is used, the wire bonding procedure can be easily performed without being interfered by the side chips. Therefore, there can be obtained a magnetic head unit excellent in both of connection reliability and productivity.
Preferably, the magnetic head unit further comprises a base member formed with a groove in which the wiring board member is disposed.
Here, it is preferable that faces forming the groove are made flush with the faces forming the respective recessed portions of the side chips.
In this configuration, since the faces forming the groove and the recessed portions are made excellent in mechanical strength, the magnetic head unit can prevent the occurrence of the breakage due to unexpected impact etc.
Further, it is preferable that a bottom portion of the groove has a width as same as a width of the wiring board member.
In this configuration, the wiring board member can be positioned along the groove quite accurately.